Star Trek Andromeda: The Lost God
by Stardrivedave
Summary: "To boldly go where no one has gone before", a simple rescue and recovery mission changed the meaning of this sentence and the lives of the crew of the USS San Francisco
1. Chapter 1

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter One

"Senior staff report to the conference room" said Captain Arthur Burns the grey haired commanding officer of the _San Francisco_ as he walked to the door, Commander Barker the brown haired first officer followed quickly along with several other senior staff. Once the door closed the captain sat down, indicating for the others to do the same

"We've just received new orders from Starfleet Command, we are to investigate the disappearance of the _Zeus, _it may be nothing but I think there's something major behind the disappearance so I want us to be as ready as possible by the time we reach the Ranithra nebula."

"Sir, do we know what the _Zeus _was doing before she disappeared?" Asked Lieutenant Imogen Gatea, the _San __Francisco's_science officer.

"A diplomatic and exploratory mission, investigating inhabited planets and making contact when possible and looking for M-class worlds."

"Is it possible the locals took offence at our proximity?" Asked Commander Barker

"It's a possibility, but to make a whole ship disappear without a trace is a dangerous feat"

"Agreed" said Lieutenant Jemina, the tactical officer.

"OK, return to the bridge" said the captain.

Walking onto the bridge the commander ordered "helm set course for the Ranithra nebula warp 8.5"

As the captain was on the bridge, the commander decided to head down to engineering to see how things were.

The captain agreed and the commander went towards the turbolift, as the commander left the bridge Commander Megan Owens, the ships second officer took the commanders place next to the captain.

Going into main engineering on deck fourteen Commander Barker walked towards Lieutenant Hall, the chief engineer and asked "will the Ranithra nebula have any ill effects on us George?"

"Nothing too major really sir, although we'll lose scanners and the view screen will be limited."

"Right, any effects on the engines?"

"Yes, no warp engines in the nebula above warp 5 and only short hops, no long distances. Weapons should be fine but please try not to ignite any warp plasma, that could be very, um, interesting."

"Right, thanks"

Feeling the _San Francisco _going to warp Commander Barker and the engineer headed for the bridge.

The commander sat down next to the captain and the lieutenant headed for the engineering console, Commander Owens returned to her place at the conn.

After several hours at warp the _San Francisco _reached the Ranithra nebula and slowed to warp five.

"Yellow alert" called the captain

"Aye sir" replied Lieutenant Jemina as she raised the shields.

Lieutenant Gatea tapped on her console and brought up the _Zeus's _mission map and the logs Starfleet had received so far.

"Sir, the last position of the _Zeus _is four warp jumps from here, however there was a planet they visited before that, Arction, and judging by the captain's log it might give more information as to what has happened."

"Conn, set course for Arction and good catch lieutenant" said the captain.

"Captain's log, we are on our way to the planet Arction where we hope to find answers regarding the disappearance of the USS _Zeus."_

Commander Owens called from the conn "captain we've reached orbit over Arction"

Commander Grill, the alpha shift operations officer spoke from the operations station "the Arction council are hailing us, should I put them through?" The captain nodded, on the viewscreen three Arctions appeared, they had blue skin, mouth tendrils and smooth ridges above and below their eyes.

"This is Captain Arthur Burns of the U.S.S _San Francisco, _we have come to request a meeting with you" said the captain.

"On what grounds?" said one of the council

"We believe one of our ships, the _Zeus _visited here shortly before disappearing, and we were hoping you may be able to help us."

"We will grant you an audience with us and any individuals who may be able to help you, please travel to these coordinates."

The captain turned to Commander Grill who gave a terse nod, he turned back, said thank you and the connection was cut.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Two

The captain decided that Commander Barker, Lieutenant Gatea and Lieutenant P'naar the ships squat Tellarite security chief would take a shuttle to the surface where they would meet the council and discuss the disappearance of the _Zeus._

As they flew in lieutenant P'naar took out an enhancement patch and placed it under his uniform, the commander looked at him and reminded him that they weren't supposed to be used while on duty, the lieutenant just folded his arms and said "I get the job done don't I." As they landed they were met by three armed Arction men who took them to the council.

The Arction council told the commander that when the Z_eus _came, they had asked about an anomalous area near Arction, they had said they didn't know anything other than they could not enter the area.

"The _Zeus _left after that to explore the anomaly" said one of the council members.

The commander thanked the council and asked for the coordinates, they handed over a data chip saying all the information was on it.

Once they left they went back to the shuttle to contact the captain in private, he requested Lieutenant P'naar return to the ship immediately so he used the transporter and beamed up to the ship.

Lieutenant Gatea requested permission to talk to the government scientists and the captain agreed it would be a good idea, however he recommended that they equip phaser pistols and ordered the commander to go with her.

They walked towards the science building thinking about what to ask and what information would be useful.

The scientists had no more information than the council but in a corner they found a data rod with a video log regarding the anomaly and a message from the head scientist and council of the time saying anyone asking about it must be contained.


	3. Chapter 3

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Three

Meanwhile on the _San Francisco_

"Sir, incoming hail from the away team" called Commander Grill from ops "hopefully with some good news" he said under his breath.

"Thank you commander" the captain said sternly and ordered the channel open.

"Commander, what have you got to report?"

"Captain, the Arction council tell us that the Zeus was investigating an anomalous area of space and the Arctions claimed they didn't know much." Reported Commander Barker.

"Thank you commander, unless you need him, I'd like Lieutenant P'naar to return to the ship so I can talk to him"

"Yes sir" replied the young lieutenant as he walked to the transporter and beamed up to the ship.

"Captain, commander, I'd like to see if the government scientists have any information on the anomaly" requested Lieutenant Gatea

"Good idea, commander go with her and I want both of you to equip phasers pistols while away from the shuttle"

The captain signed off and ordered the channel closed, then Lieutenant P'naar arrived on the bridge and the captain ordered him and Commander Grill into his ready room.

"Lieutenant, Commander, I've ordered you here because of reports and complaints I've received and I wanted to talk to you about it in person," started the captain.

"First off, lieutenant, your continued use of enhancement patches though not strictly against regulation needs to be stopped as it sets a bad example, as does your insulting the work of junior crew members and mouthing off at senior officers". "As for you commander," the captain said turning to the older, greyer Tellarite, "your flippant nature and lack of information in your reports makes me worried that you've attained such a rank. I've arranged for both of you to have appointments with the ships councillor, in the meantime I want you both to take some time off"

"Yes sir" they replied.

The captain dismissed them and they headed for the turbolift.


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Four

Just as the commander and the lieutenant were about to enter their quarters, they were each hit from behind by an energy weapon.

On the bridge an ensign at the security station called out, "captain, two energy weapon discharges have been registered on deck seven"

"See what's going on" ordered the captain

The ensign acknowledged and ordered a security team to join her on deck seven.

On arrival they found several crew unconscious, the security team gripped their phaser rifles a little tighter, the ensign set off the intruder alert, called for security patrols throughout the ships and ordered for the wounded to be taken to sickbay.

As the wounded entered sickbay on deck eight, commander Violet Green the ships chief medical officer looked up from her desk and walked quickly to the main area calling Sarah Hamming's, the head nurse, "how many wounded?" She asked.

"Five, including Commander Grill and Lieutenant P'naar"

"Thank you ensign, if you could just leave two men outside, Sarah I've got the commander you take our favourite lieutenant" thinking suddenly the doctor called Sarah over and reminded her in hushed tones "don't forget he uses those infernal patches" and they set to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Five

As the intruder alert sounded, energy blasts shot through the bridge, three shots hit the captain while the rest hit various consoles. The crew ducked under the consoles grabbing phasers from compartments in the walls or their consoles.

Commander Owens dived behind the engineering console while Lieutenant Hall managed to stun two attackers before they used a rifle butt to knock him out followed shortly by Lieutenant Jemina, Commander Owens and the replacement officers at ops, security, science and the conn.

Down on Arction

As soon as they saw the message Commander Barker and Lieutenant Gatea looked around quickly and ducked, they were faced by five Arctions armed with rifles, before any diplomatic attempts could be made a volley came from the Arction security team.

The commander tapped his communicator badge and called "away team to _San Francisco, _we are under attack" but he got no response.

"Lieutenant, set phasers to stun and open fire!" He called, they each drew their phaser pistol and fired from around the corner, they heard two bodies fall.

The commander knelt up briefly and fired his phaser, striking another Arction in the chest, an Arction blast narrowly missed Lieutenant Gatea as she struck the last two down with several rapid shots, hitting both remaining assailants.

"We need to get back to the shuttle, the _San Francisco _might be in trouble" called Commander Barker as they ran towards the landing pad from cover to cover shooting at any Arction security that tried to attack them.

As they got to the shuttle Lieutenant Gatea slammed the hatch closed as the commander walked over to his console and tried to call the San Francisco but nothing happened.

He cycled through several channels but got nothing, "lieutenant, prepare to launch, we are going to stay three hundred thousand kilometres from the ship and try and contact them."

"Yes sir"

"Take the auxiliary console, I'll fly."

As they took off, Arction security forces ran onto the landing pad and started firing, the commander, using low powered blasts of the shuttles phaser banks forced the Arctions to retreat, once they left, he increased the thrusters to full and the shuttle raised into the atmosphere.

Once clear of the atmosphere the lieutenant started trying to contact the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Six

Meanwhile on the _San Francisco_

As the ensign and the security team left the sickbay, Commander Green walked over to Commander Grill and examined the blast wounds, she picked up a dermal regenerator and activated it over his wounded back, healing the wounds as it went over.

At the next biobed Sarah Hamming's called "doctor, the lieutenant needs surgery"

The doctor called a nurse to take over while she and Sarah took Lieutenant P'naar to the operating table.

Suddenly phaser blasts were heard from outside, the two security officers backed in and sealed the door, "everyone out now!"

Shouted the doctor as she opened a small door into the jefferies tube system. The doctors and nurses quickly picked up phasers and helped the patients that could move to the jefferies tube until the last patients were Commander Grill and Lieutenant P'naar, but before anyone could go back for them the doors were blasted open. From the hatchway the doctor and nurse Hamming's started to fire their phasers, the pair soon had a pile of Arctions by the door before a volley of blasts came through the door and hit Commander Grill who had just woken up and was stumbling across the room as the rest hit the surgical bed and lieutenant P'naar.

Commander Green and Sarah scrambled into the jefferies tube and sealed it behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile elsewhere on the _San Francisco_

The bridge crew woke groggily on the floor of a small room.

They got up slowly and Commander Owens spoke first "well I hate to say it, but I know where we are, we currently stand in our own brig and I believe."

She reached her hand out to where a door would be and a shimmer appeared and stung her showing where a forcefield was, "yes, we are trapped inside our own brig and the captain's dead or at least not here."

"Commander, I think we're in luck, Lieutenant P'naar, Commander Grill and I added a fail-safe to the brig recently in case our crew ever did get locked in it"

said lieutenant Hall.

He walked over to the rear wall and pressed a small button on the top of the light fitting, the wall swung up and everyone scrambled through.

"I was reading about when the Enterprise A got taken over and the bridge crew got stuck in their brig, I thought we needed a fail-safe for if that ever happened to us" said the lieutenant.

"Good work" said the commander as she swung the hatch back into place.

The escape hatch led onto a jefferies tube on deck twelve where the bridge crew stopped to regroup.

"Commander, we still have an away team off the ship, they can't get back without the Arctions detecting them" said Lieutenant Jemina "if we can contact the away team and disable the ships scanners we can possibly retake the ship."

The engineer took over, "if we can move forward to the deflector dish we can broadcast a signal to the away team and reprogram it to mislead the sensors."

"Good idea both of you, let's go" said the commander.


	8. Chapter 8

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Eight

Meanwhile elsewhere on the _San Francisco_

"OK, I'm guessing the Arctions have command of the _San Francisco" _said Doctor Green when they'd moved down two decks from sickbay to avoid the Arction troops. One of the patients with them was an ensign in operations "doctor, if we can get to the deflector dish we can call the away team" she said,

"Well it's our best chance to end this crisis," said the doctor who started leading the group towards the deflector dish.

After moving down two decks and moving forward to the deflector dish array, the survivors from sickbay entered deflector control only to find the bridge crew in various defensive positions having just turned from workstations, consoles or panels.

As the bridge crew saw who was entering they lowered the phasers, "Commander Green, it's good to see your team survived, did you lose anyone?" Said Commander Owens

"Commander Grill and Lieutenant P'naar, we got everyone else out, what about you?"

"The captain took three blasts from an Arction energy weapon and we haven't seen him since, I'm guessing you also came to contact the away team?"

"Yes, we need them, we need as many crew as possible if we want our ship back."

"Agreed" said Commander Owens "OK everyone listen up, we need to retake the _San Francisco, _lieutenant Hall, gather any engineering or operations division crew that just arrived and get that deflector telling the bridge the away team are staying where they are then give me a hailing frequency. Lieutenant Jemina, you worked alongside Lieutenant P'naar, do you know who would be best to replace him?"

"I'd say Lieutenant Megan Marshall"

"Marshall, get your team to go out and find other operations division crew that we might need and if possible find some more equipment, no taking chances though."

"Yes commander" said the lieutenant as she walked away calling the security team to her.

"Commander, I've established contact with the away team" called lieutenant Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Nine

Meanwhile on the shuttle

"Commander we've got a hail from the _San Francisco"_ exclaimed lieutenant Gatea,

"Good work" he said, walking over to stand behind her.

The screen showed Commander Owens with several other officers and crew standing in the background.

"Away team, the _San Francisco _has been compromised, the Arctions have control. We escaped the brig, but all other crew are locked in their quarters, we're in deflector control using it as a command centre and we've tricked the sensors into thinking you're at a fixed distance but we could do with your help, we" she faltered "we think the captain is dead."

Without hesitating Commander Barker responded "we're on our way, we'll dock on the underside and take a walk to the nearest airlock to you, Barker out"

As the commander stepped away from the console and walked back to his seat, he called to the lieutenant "better get an environmental suit on and we'd better take phaser rifles with us as well."

She accepted the order and walked into the rear compartment to prepare, a couple of minutes later the lieutenant felt the shuttle touch down and the commander entered the rear compartment. Once they were both suited up in EV suits, they checked the seals, holstered phaser pistols, put combat knives and tricorders in their belts and picked up phaser rifles. The commander had magnetised the shuttle next to the airlock near deflector control, they exited the airlock and walked towards the hatch, once they got inside they closed the hatch, removed the EV suits while strapping the equipment belts to their uniforms.

They ran across the corridor and entered a jefferies tube, they started crawling and shortly afterwards opened the hatch into deflector control, they crawled out and Commander Owens walked over.


	10. Chapter 10

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Ten

As Commander Barker reached Commander Owens, he asked "what's going on?"

"We've got at least fifty armed Arctions aboard, we have a security team searching for more crew willing to help when the time comes, we've got the surviving bridge crew from the attack as well as commander Green, her team and all but two patients that were in sickbay at the time."

"Who did we lose?"

"Commander Grill and Lieutenant P'naar, we've put Lieutenant Megan Marshall in charge of security, I'd recommend Lieutenant Commander Daniel Grayson for Ops"

"Right, call back the security team, let me know when they get back, I want to talk to everyone, oh and let mister Grayson know he's now operations officer."

The commander acknowledged the orders and walked off to carry them out.

Minutes later the security team returned with over one hundred and fifty supporters from the operations and command divisions of the five hundred strong crew all carrying phaser pistols or rifles and Commander Barker called out for quiet.

"OK everyone, we're going to try and retake the _San Francisco, _does anyone not want to join the assault?" There was silence "OK then, we need to concentrate on fourteen areas of the ship: the bridge, engineering, sickbay, shuttlebays one and two, transporter rooms one through five, cargo bays one, two and three and the captains yacht, we need to stop them escaping. I'm guessing those of us who are in charge of certain areas want to take charge of those assaults personally?"

"Yes!" Called Lieutenant Hall and Commander Green simultaneously.

"OK Violet take a team of ten through the jefferies tubes and wait by the hatch into sickbay for my mark, don't take any chances," he paused and then continued.

George you do the same but engineering is larger so take twenty, I'll take the bridge with another ten."

He turned towards the tactical, security and operations officers and said, "Mister Grayson take five people and hide in the captains yacht, Lieutenant Marshall take ten people to shuttlebay one, if there are Arctions there stay in the jefferies tube if not position your team defensively, Lieutenant Jemina take shuttlebay two, same orders. Lieutenant Gatea take five people and secure transporter room one, Lieutenant Marshall once the assault teams have been picked get together seven more teams for the remaining transporter rooms and the cargo bays."

"Yes sir"

"OK let's go get our ship back, we need to remind them they need to knock first!"


	11. Chapter 11

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Eleven

The team leaders split up and started choosing people to join their teams, Commander Barker immediately called for Commander Owens to join his team while nurse Hamming's was called to join Doctor Greens team.

Lieutenant Halls team featured several annoyed engineers with some security officers while the other teams were filled with a mix of security officers and crew from the areas of the ship that those teams were taking. As each team crawled into the jefferies tube to the area of the ship they were designated Commander Barker called his team together for one last time while also calling an additional ten security crew and said "Commander Owens when we get to the bridge I want you to take half our team and get to the battle bridge, we can't let them separate the ship and get away."

"Yes sir."

The team retaking the bridge were the last to leave, there were still some crew in deflector control as they left, and these crew members were assigned as backup teams.

Minutes later Commander Barkers team were in the jefferies tube by the bridge, tapping his combadge and connecting an earpiece he whispered, ordering each team to report their status, they were all ready.

"All teams breach and clear on my mark," whispered the commander, he paused "now!" He shouted.

The commander and his team slammed open the hatch onto the bridge, he and Commander Owens fired their phaser rifles and dived out next to the door to the turbolift, Barker fired a phaser shot at the Arction at the security console on the right while Owens fired at tactical in the middle.

As more crew dived out of the jefferies tube Arctions fell across the bridge and after five seconds they were all unconscious.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the _San Francisco_

Hearing commander Barker giving the order to attack over their earpieces commander Green and Sarah Hamming's burst out of the hatch by the biobeds shouting "gentlemen the doctors are in the house, now get out" and started shooting.

The office window shattered as phaser blasts flew through it and hit two Arctions examining the bodies of commander Grill and lieutenant P'naar, two Arctions entered with rifles raised but were promptly shot by Sarah who said while looking at commander Green "I always say I'm happy to treat them unless they cause trouble, they cause trouble I shoot, now I need some water."

Walking over to the replicator commander Green ordered "two large glasses of water, two bowls of chocolate" as it materialised, Hamming's and Green leant on a biobed as the security team set up defensive positions.

the two dipped into the chocolate and called commander Barker, he acknowledged and suggested calling the sickbay crew back and a few more security.

As more people arrived a message came across from engineering confirming it was secure and telling everyone to pull the lighting tube out to avoid the Arctions using the fail-safe.

Commander Green turned to Sarah and quipped "you know, I hate difficult patients."

As Arctions were transported to the brig the remaining areas of the ship were reported as secure and commander Owens confirmed the battle bridge clear.

Commander Barker ordered a full security sweep and told all senior staff and the replacement officers to join him in the conference room.


	12. Chapter 12

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Twelve

Sitting in the conference room the senior staff discussed their next move, "what's the status of the _San Francisco_?" Asked Commander Barker

"Several major systems including subspace communication, weapons and warp drive are offline" reported lieutenant commander Grayson.

"Can we get to the anomaly on impulse power and can you get those systems back online?"

Lieutenant Hall said "my team and I can give you weapons and communications but I'm afraid I can't give you warp speed"

"Violet, Sarah, what are our casualties?"

"Commander Grill and lieutenant P'naar are confirmed dead, we found the captain in the ready room and he's dead as well, oh and we killed an awful lot of chocolate"

The commander quirked a smile, "I hope they didn't try to stop you two, I've never seen any madder or more dangerous medical professionals when people get between you and chocolate."

"You'll find no better, but as it is, we lost no one but those three and all Arctions are alive"

"Thank you, lieutenant Marshall, how are our guests?"

I've got them in the brig and several empty quarters, don't worry I disabled all technology to stop them escaping."

"Thank you, for the moment we'll keep them aboard until we can transfer to a star base or a more equipped ship."

"OK everyone, back to your stations, commander Owens, set course for the anomaly, lieutenant Marshall once communication is back up try and contact Starfleet. Lieutenant Gatea see if you and mister Grayson can take a look at our sensors and find out some more about the anomaly"

Everyone acknowledged and left the conference room.

Walking out onto the bridge everyone took their places, the commander took his normal seat rather than replacing the captain, Sarah and Commander Green went to the turbolift to get to sickbay.

"First officers log, we have retaken the ship from Arction troops, however we have lost captain Burns, Commander Grill and Lieutenant P'naar. We intend to investigate the anomaly in our proximity, we have a large amount of prisoners on board so I have increased security throughout the ship."

Suddenly Lieutenant Gatea shouted out "commander, I think you should see this!"

The commander strode across to the science station in the front left of the bridge and looked over the lieutenants shoulder.

"Is that an Iconian gateway?" He murmured to her scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"Yes sir, I ran it through the database because I didn't recognise it but this is definitely an Iconian spacegate."

Calling out the commander said "could you all join me in the conference room, mister Grayson call Commander Green and Sarah Hamming's to join us please."

Once everyone was seated, the commander still making a point to avoid the captains chair, they started.

"Starfleet has come across Iconian gateways several times before now, several large enough for ships inside the Solanae and Jenolan Dyson spheres, however until now only one large enough for ships has been found in normal space outside a Dyson sphere and that's in the Jouret system." Started the commander, tapping his console to bring up reports and recordings regarding the Iconians and Iconian gateways.

"The Iconians were an advanced and according to all reports very dangerous race that until recently were believed extinct, they had several servitor races and from recent missions made by some high ranking officers including admiral Tuvok and ambassador Worf that they were and quite possibly are observing us in real time."

Looking at the reports lieutenant Jemina said "According to this the Jouret gateway leads to the Solanae Dyson sphere where the gate to the Jenolan sphere is, It also says that until recently the Jouret gateway was hidden in subspace, I would guess the situation is similar here."

The commander continued, "Starfleet had given standing orders for cases where other large gateways were found saying that a probe should be launched sending data back through the gateway via subspace, Starfleet should be informed and our position held. Can we contact Starfleet and launch a probe?"

Lieutenants Jemina and Marshall both responded with a yes.

"OK, everyone return return to your stations, lieutenant Jemina launch the probe and forward the data in here, lieutenant Marshall contact Starfleet and pipe it in here."

As the other officers left Commander Barker sat for a moment, a mild beeping noise started signalling an incoming call, he tapped his console on the conference room table and turned to face the screen.

Admiral Carlisle Gates a man with blond hair and brown eyes appeared in an office overlooking San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, "Commander Barker, where's Captain Burns and what's this about?"

"Admiral, the _San Francisco _was boarded, the captain received three strikes by the intruders beam weapons and after we retook the ship he was found dead, as to what this is about, we have found an Iconian gateway, my crew is just sending a probe through now, per Starfleet orders."

As he said this data came through on an adjacent screen, alongside a live feed.

As he looked over it, he did a double take, "admiral this data says the probe is in the Andromeda Galaxy."


	13. Chapter 13

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Thirteen

"Commander, the Andromeda Galaxy is over two and a half million light years from Earth, that's over a thousand years travel at warp nine, this is a fantastic discovery" said the head of Starfleet science.

"the _San Francisco _is to go through the gateway and make a preliminary survey, I'll send four ships to wait this side for your return."

"Yes sir"

The admiral cut the transmission and the commander closed the screen, he got up and headed for the bridge.

As he walked through the door the commander called out, "yellow alert, Commander Owens prepare to enter the gateway, Lieutenant Gatea, Lieutenant Commander Grayson take as many readings as possible and drop a communications buoy, Lieutenant Jemina do we have weapons?"

"Yes sir, all weapons back online."

"Good," he strode over to the commanders chair and tapped a button on the built in status display in his armrest and called out, "engineering, what's the news on the warp core?"

"Just starting it up now commander" came the voice of Lieutenant Hall.

"We are about to enter the Andromeda Galaxy, I want you all to be ready for anything, the probe gave us basic visuals of what could be a planet, therefore we need to be cautious. Commander take us through, full impulse"

Commander Barker watched as the gate grew closer on the viewscreen until he saw the ship starting to slide through it, suddenly they were on the other side and they faced a massive construction, "full stop!" He shouted.

"Give me a reverse angle"

As a rear view came on screen a similar view appeared with spires sticking up from the ground and a space station near the middle next to a star, they also saw a hatch in the side.

What really drew their attention though was the large group of ships arrayed by the entrance as if blockading it.

"Mister Grayson, what can you tell me about those ships?"

"Over one hundred and fifty ships sir, Federation, Klingon, Romulan even a few Cardassian, Ferengi and Xindi ships, not just modern either the Klingons have several D7 battle cruisers from the twenty third century"

At this lieutenant Jemina said "I guess they really did build those things to last, two hundred years and still running, impressive."

"Indeed" said the commander, "the question is what they are doing and how did they get here?"

"Mister Grayson see if you can find the most up to date Starfleet ship and hail it," he requested.

Searching carefullythe lieutenant commander found a refitted Sovereign class cruiser, it was the _Zeus, _he notified the commander and was told to hail it and put it on screen.

"U.S.S _Zeus, _this is commander Alex Barker of the _San Francisco _what is the situation here?"

As the viewscreen came on a middle aged man with a scar along his right cheek appeared and when he spoke his voice was rough. "This is Captain Jack Wallace, we were all brought here by a race called the Arction, we've formed a coalition to defend this Dyson sphere and to protect ourselves against a larger threat, once they learn the circumstances the newest ship generally takes command of their faction as they tend to be more advanced. May I suggest I contact the Klingon and Romulan leaders to join us in a meeting on my ship, also would you be willing to move your ship to join ours?"

"I'll have it done now, I'll beam over in five minutes."

"Thank you, _Zeus _out."

As the connection was cut the commander started giving orders, "Commander Owens with me" tapping a console he called to sickbay "Command Green, you have the bridge."

As an ensign walked over to take the helm the commander instructed her to move to near the front of the group of ships.

As the two commanders appeared on the transporter they were met by Captain Wallace and his first officer Commander Jane Edwards who led them to the conference room, there the Klingon leader Captain M'gok commanding the _Grathon_ and the Romulan faction leader Subcommander Vevem commanding the _Malgrat_.

The commander shook hands with the pair then joined the others in taking a seat as the captain started.

"Commander, the reason we have arrayed our ships like this is because a species in the sector of the Andromeda Galaxy wants to get in, they know about the gateway and we believe they want to get it operational, this species are called the Marrays, an ironic side effect of the Arctions sending us here seems to be that we keep getting reinforcements, I'm assuming you were forced through by the Arctions?"

"No, we were ordered through based on what was on the other side, although the Arctions tried to stop us finding the gateway" said the commander.

"Very well, either way would you like to assume leadership of the Starfleet and federation segment of our fleet?"

"Yes, however I would like to ask you to stay as an advisor, in any case I intend to contact Starfleet for orders on this issue, would you two like to contact your commanding officers?" He asked M'gok and Vevem.

The two agreed and prepared as the communications buoy connected them to the three admirals, once they all appeared the three faction leaders explained the situation, pointing out the newly opened state of the Iconian gateway.

Admiral Gates spoke up, "for the moment it would make sense to pull back and rendezvous on our side of the gateway, we can always send through a task force when we are more prepared."

The admiral from the Romulan Republic continued, "that is a reasonable suggestion, pull back the older ships first, continue in that fashion until the de-facto command ships are left then make a run for the gateway."

"Agreed" replied Admiral Gates "four of our ships are already on their way, one of them being our new flagship, the _Sol, _a new Federation class vessel and on this occasion I will be sitting in on this, may I suggest that you both do the same."

"I will bring my finest warships" declared the Klingon admiral.

"We shall meet you at the rendezvous point admirals" said Vevem.

As the link was cut the four got up from the table, and Commander Barker started talking, "I suggest we all return to our ships and that until we are all through the gateway one of us should coordinate the entire fleet."

"It should be you, your the most recent arrival, have the least damage and minimal casualty losses" said Captain Wallace.

"It is the most sensible course of action" commented Vevem.

"I shall contact you all when I get back to the _San Francisco" _said Commander Barker.


	14. Chapter 14

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Thirteen

"Commander, the Andromeda Galaxy is over two and a half million light years from Earth, that's over a thousand years travel at warp nine, this is a fantastic discovery" said the head of Starfleet science.

"the _San Francisco _is to go through the gateway and make a preliminary survey, I'll send four ships to wait this side for your return."

"Yes sir"

The admiral cut the transmission and the commander closed the screen, he got up and headed for the bridge.

As he walked through the door the commander called out, "yellow alert, Commander Owens prepare to enter the gateway, Lieutenant Gatea, Lieutenant Commander Grayson take as many readings as possible and drop a communications buoy, Lieutenant Jemina do we have weapons?"

"Yes sir, all weapons back online."

"Good," he strode over to the commanders chair and tapped a button on the built in status display in his armrest and called out, "engineering, what's the news on the warp core?"

"Just starting it up now commander" came the voice of Lieutenant Hall.

"We are about to enter the Andromeda Galaxy, I want you all to be ready for anything, the probe gave us basic visuals of what could be a planet, therefore we need to be cautious. Commander take us through, full impulse"

Commander Barker watched as the gate grew closer on the viewscreen until he saw the ship starting to slide through it, suddenly they were on the other side and they faced a massive construction, "full stop!" He shouted.

"Give me a reverse angle"

As a rear view came on screen a similar view appeared with spires sticking up from the ground and a space station near the middle next to a star, they also saw a hatch in the side.

What really drew their attention though was the large group of ships arrayed by the entrance as if blockading it.

"Mister Grayson, what can you tell me about those ships?"

"Over one hundred and fifty ships sir, Federation, Klingon, Romulan even a few Cardassian, Ferengi and Xindi ships, not just modern either the Klingons have several D7 battle cruisers from the twenty third century"

At this lieutenant Jemina said "I guess they really did build those things to last, two hundred years and still running, impressive."

"Indeed" said the commander, "the question is what they are doing and how did they get here?"

"Mister Grayson see if you can find the most up to date Starfleet ship and hail it," he requested.

Searching carefullythe lieutenant commander found a refitted Sovereign class cruiser, it was the _Zeus, _he notified the commander and was told to hail it and put it on screen.

"U.S.S _Zeus, _this is commander Alex Barker of the _San Francisco _what is the situation here?"

As the viewscreen came on a middle aged man with a scar along his right cheek appeared and when he spoke his voice was rough. "This is Captain Jack Wallace, we were all brought here by a race called the Arction, we've formed a coalition to defend this Dyson sphere and to protect ourselves against a larger threat, once they learn the circumstances the newest ship generally takes command of their faction as they tend to be more advanced. May I suggest I contact the Klingon and Romulan leaders to join us in a meeting on my ship, also would you be willing to move your ship to join ours?"

"I'll have it done now, I'll beam over in five minutes."

"Thank you, _Zeus _out."

As the connection was cut the commander started giving orders, "Commander Owens with me" tapping a console he called to sickbay "Command Green, you have the bridge."

As an ensign walked over to take the helm the commander instructed her to move to near the front of the group of ships.

As the two commanders appeared on the transporter they were met by Captain Wallace and his first officer Commander Jane Edwards who led them to the conference room, there the Klingon leader Captain M'gok commanding the _Grathon_ and the Romulan faction leader Subcommander Vevem commanding the _Malgrat_.

The commander shook hands with the pair then joined the others in taking a seat as the captain started.

"Commander, the reason we have arrayed our ships like this is because a species in the sector of the Andromeda Galaxy wants to get in, they know about the gateway and we believe they want to get it operational, this species are called the Marrays, an ironic side effect of the Arctions sending us here seems to be that we keep getting reinforcements, I'm assuming you were forced through by the Arctions?"

"No, we were ordered through based on what was on the other side, although the Arctions tried to stop us finding the gateway" said the commander.

"Very well, either way would you like to assume leadership of the Starfleet and federation segment of our fleet?"

"Yes, however I would like to ask you to stay as an advisor, in any case I intend to contact Starfleet for orders on this issue, would you two like to contact your commanding officers?" He asked M'gok and Vevem.

The two agreed and prepared as the communications buoy connected them to the three admirals, once they all appeared the three faction leaders explained the situation, pointing out the newly opened state of the Iconian gateway.

Admiral Gates spoke up, "for the moment it would make sense to pull back and rendezvous on our side of the gateway, we can always send through a task force when we are more prepared."

The admiral from the Romulan Republic continued, "that is a reasonable suggestion, pull back the older ships first, continue in that fashion until the de-facto command ships are left then make a run for the gateway."

"Agreed" replied Admiral Gates "four of our ships are already on their way, one of them being our new flagship, the _Sol, _a new Federation class vessel and on this occasion I will be sitting in on this, may I suggest that you both do the same."

"I will bring my finest warships" declared the Klingon admiral.

"We shall meet you at the rendezvous point admirals" said Vevem.

As the link was cut the four got up from the table, and Commander Barker started talking, "I suggest we all return to our ships and that until we are all through the gateway one of us should coordinate the entire fleet."

"It should be you, your the most recent arrival, have the least damage and minimal casualty losses" said Captain Wallace.

"It is the most sensible course of action" commented Vevem.

"I shall contact you all when I get back to the _San Francisco" _said Commander Barker.


	15. Chapter 15

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Fifteen

"We're OK, I'll head to the battle bridge now." The commander replied as he ordered a change in destination.

As his turbolift arrived at the battle bridge he found the rest of the senior staff, including Command Green and nurse Hamming's already there, "what's the status of that cruiser lieutenant?" He asked Lieutenant Jemina.

"The Marray cruiser has been destroyed sir" she replied.

"Good, open a link to the fleet" ordered the commander.

"This is Commander Barker, despite damage to our upper decks we are still operational and the Marrays have been disabled."

Suddenly a huge curved wedged shaped dreadnought with massive front and rear facing beam lances on the sides and undersides with a curved upper command deck sticking up from the main ship came through the gateway supported by four cruisers.

"Emergency evasive, all ships fire at will!" Bellowed the commander as a Galaxy class cruiser was rammed into by the dreadnought and shredded by it weapons.

Out of nowhere twelve ships decloaked and fired at the dreadnought.

"This is Admiral Carlisle Gates, Admiral J'rel of the Klingon Defence Force and Admiral Taford of the Romulan Republic, on station."

There came the voice of the Romulan admiral "Admiral Gates has been given support by all three factions to take command of this situation."

The voice of the admiral came over the speakers, "all Romulan ships flank that dreadnought, all klingon ships concentrate your fire on those cruisers, federation ships all fire toward the front of that dreadnought."

The ships started moving manoeuvring and circling once they got into range of their targets.

The cruisers were disabled by the Klingons led by their reinforcements then joined to support the other factions.

The only damage being done to the dreadnought was by the _Sol _thanks toall theadvanced technology incorporated in it.

Suddenly the commander remembered something he'd been told near the start of the mission to find the _Zeus, _he tapped the console and called"engineering, didn't you tell me igniting warp plasma would be dangerous in this nebula?"

"Yes, it can be extremely explosive" replied the chief engineer.

Looking at the tactical officers he said "can we collect warp plasma and incorporate it in a torpedo?"

"Yes, I'll go to engineering and coordinate that"

"Good, is Marshall qualified to take your station?"

"Yes"

"OK, get to engineering, Marshall take tactical."

"Admiral, I think we've found a way of fighting this dreadnought, my crew are working on it now and will spread the plans soon."

"Good, I'm ordering all non flagship reinforcements to cover you as you spread the plans to the relevant ships," replied the admiral_._

As the ships started covering the _San Francisco_, intercepting fire and extending their shields the engineering crew were rushing around the torpedo bay with antimatter, warp plasma and other volatile components to make the warp plasma torpedoes.

Once the first few had been made Lieutenant Jemina sent the schematics to the bridges of the _San Francisco _the _Zeus, _the _Grathon, _the _Malgrat, _the _Sol, _the Klingon flagship I.K.S _K'r_ang and the Romulan Republic flagship R.R.W _T'biss_.

"_San Francisco, Zeus, Grathon _and _Malgrat,_ aim and fire your torpedoes at the dreadnoughts deflector array, it looks like the weakest point," came the voice of the admiral.

The _Grathon _dived towards the dreadnought firing a modified torpedo towards the centre where the ships deflector was, the dreadnoughts deflector flickered before returning to normal, plates on either side of the deflector extended to cover it.


	16. Chapter 16

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Chapter Sixteen

The flagships started firing phasers, disruptors, plasma, photon and quantum torpedoes at the

protected section.

The hatch blew apart, the _T'biss _fired its torpedo at the deflector, it flickered again but stayed active, the _Zeus _and San_ Francisco _flew in from either side and fired their torpedoes, this time there was no change.

Admiral Gates' voice came across the communication system "all ships, we intend to fire our heavy phaser lance at the deflector before launching our torpedo, I recommend all ships retreat and wait for further instructions"

once the rest of the fleet had pulled back the _Sol _fired its heavy phaser lance at the dreadnoughts deflector, the shields shimmered and the deflector blinked.

Suddenly the dreadnaught launched a barrage of energy beams and torpedoes, the _Sol_ received minor damage due to the advanced shields and hull armor it had, before the dreadnaught could do anything else the torpedo was launched and struck the deflector, severely damaging it and disabling the dreadnaught, however the damage had been done, many more of the fleet ships had been struck including the _San Francisco_.

Sirens blared, sparks flew from consoles and smoke billowed as the damage started fires around the bridge.

Lieutenant commander Grayson started calling out damage reports, "major damage to decks one through fifteen, minor damage to last five decks, structural integrity compromised on decks seven, eight, ten and fourteen, emergency forcefields holding, the warp core is going to breach in five minutes."

The commander started giving orders "Lieutenant Hall, seal engineering off and eject the warp core, Lieutenant Commander Grayson, contact any operational ship, apprise them of our situation and ask if they can tractor our warp core out of the area. Then once that's done both of you start coordinating damage control, Commander Green sickbay was damaged in the last assault, cargo bays one and two are still intact, use them for triage and treatment. Lieutenant Marshall, contact the _Sol _and patch them through to the secondary conference room." before he had finished talking the orders were already being acted on, Commander Green and Sarah Hamming's were in the turbolift heading for deck nineteen, Lieutenant Hall had ordered an evacuation of engineering and had launched the warp core, a Romulan warbird then tractored it out to a safe distance. Hall and Grayson then organised damage control teams to assess the extent of the damage and to repair as much as possible. As the commander walked towards the conference room Grayson ran over and said, "Sir, we took damage to our main shuttlebay and we only have two in the aft bay, could we use the captains yacht to survey the damage as well?" "Yes, also you might want to check if the shuttle I returned in is still there, if so you might want to use that as well." the lieutenant commander acknowledged and walked back to lieutenant Hall waiting by the turbolift at the rear of the battle bridge. The commander entered the conference room and sat down, he tapped the button on the tabletop and the screen flickered into life. Admiral Gates looked a little more worn than when the commander had last seen him but he realised he must look pretty bad himself.

"Admiral, our ship is severely damaged, we have prisoners aboard from the previous intrusion and we have no warp drive, if there any operational ships not already on rescue missions we request immediate support."

"don't worry commander, the _Sol _is on its way now_" _replied the admiral, "we're going to transport your prisoners off and transfer them to our brig and then transport your crew."

"Thank you sir, if it's fine with you I'd like to have a few minutes to let my crew know and when the time comes I'll let you know when I'm ready for transport."

"Very well, Gates out."

the screen flicked back to a black screen, the commander leaned across, tapped a control and called out, "all senior staff to the conference room." The bridge crew arrived first, with Lieutenant Hall and Lieutenant Commander Grayson close behind them, the two medical staff took slightly longer as they had been treating patients when the call came through. "The admiral has agreed to transport all of us over to the _Sol _and transfer our prisoners as well, I want everyone to assemble in cargo bays one and two, the transporter rooms one, two and three, the mess hall and the observation lounge on deck twenty. Oh and Lieutenant Hall is there any way you can put up a forcefield around the bridge, I'd like to make a final visit." "I'll see what I can do sir" replied the engineer. 


	17. Epilogue

Written by Stardrivedave

21/12/14

Epilogue

Standing on the wrecked bridge of the U.S.S _San Francisco _CommanderAlex Barker thought back on what had happened over the last few days and how it would affect the future of him, the remaining crew of the _San Francisco _and the Federation.


End file.
